Images may be captured using a variety of different image capture devices. These may include conventional image capture devices that capture the images using film as well as image capture devices that may capture the images digitally. Additionally, the range in which devices that incorporate image capture devices is ever increasing, which has expanded from a stand-alone cameras to incorporation of the camera in a mobile device, such as a mobile phone, tablet, or other computing devices.
Images captured by this variety of different devices, however, may contain perspective distortions. Perspective distortions cause a scene captured by the image to differ from a layout expected by human perception. Conventional techniques there are utilized to correct these perspective distortions, however, may be resource intensive, may fail at correcting the distortions, and may introduce additional distortions. Accordingly, users of these conventional techniques may be forced to manually attempt a variety of different techniques to attempt to correct the distortion, which may not even be possible in some situations.